Tear Stained Petals
by TheFlamingMoose
Summary: Sheik has now reappeared in the land of Hyrule, with the use of her own body. But what lies ahead for one of the last Sheikans is a mystery that she must uncover over time.
1. Dreams

Author's Note: I don't own these characters, Nintendo does. And I would like to point out that they, the owners say Sheik is a girl. So don't be hating be writer, hate the owner

The night grew longer near Hyrule lake. A pleasant wind flew by like the hours that Sheik had been sitting there. Silently she watched restless lake toss and turn in it's sleep. What lied underneath was a mystery to her. Another breath of the clean air filled her lungs, chilling her bones. Slowly she peeled herself of the teary grass and walked closer to the shores of the lake. It had only been a week since she was freed and given her own body to wader the earth with, yet for some reason she did not remember what was under the lake besides the Zora. She balanced herself and pulled her feet out from beneath their covers. They wiggled in the sand enjoying the grains' touch. Her bag fell off her shoulder and landed with a clank. Another breeze twirled past her lifting her skirt as if it had wanted to play.

Sheik looked down at her raggy clothes. This wasn't what she was used to wearing. She grabbed her shirt and pulled on it to make sure it wouldn't fall off her. Her gaze moved to the moon that provided the light. It was large and orange, yet the light coming from it was pure and clean.

A cold wave washed over her foot causing her to jump back. A dagger could be seen in her hand and she looked franticly around. Her breathes became faster. Quietly she looked around the grass field that laid above the rough shores. She stood there for several moments before sheathing her dagger away.

What a relief it was not to be attacked by something. Yet she did enjoy jabbing her dagger into something that was still wiggling with life. How sometimes you would get a splat of something from the inside on your face. She was a killing machine exposed to the world which violence wasn't the way people normally went about their lives using.

Her eyes looked back up at the settling lake. Smoothly her eyes travel over the small waves. Something out of the corner caught her eye. Something was floating in the lake. Sheik slowly walked into the water to get a better look at what it was. Her eyes narrowed. It appeared to be a man. With out hesitation she quickly dove into the shallow water and began to swim towards him. Her legs kicked with all their might against the wet skit that was limiting movement. _I've got to continue swimming, that man could be in danger, or even drou-_

Her head ran into the man's body. She quickly pulled her head up and came face to face with Link? No it couldn't be Link. This man wore a dark tunic, had dark hair and darker skin like the Gerudo's. It seemed like hours the two floated in water staring at each other, both puzzled by what they saw.

"Hi, um, are you okay, you hit my side pretty hard", the dark man questioned a look of concern now cover the dazed look that had been there a moment ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought you were in trouble", Sheik replied, "What are you doing out here anyways? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I am sorry about that, I didn't realize I had company. I'm Dark Link by the way."

"Sheik"

Dark Link smiled, "Well Sheik if it's not to bold to say I think you look like you could use a good night sleep."

Sheik looked at him puzzled. Yes she wanted sleep, she hadn't slept well ever since she had been freed. But how did he know that? This was the first time she had ever seen him.

"Yes, you guessed correctly, Link", her eyes watched him.

"Well then would you like a place to rest?"

"Yes that would be nice if you don't mind me in your camp…"

"No it's no problem", he smiled, "I would be honored."

"Alright then", Sheik, began to swim back to the shore where her bag laid. Slowly she arose from the water, damp and cold. She grabbed up her bag quickly and looked around for the man who called himself Link. _This has to be someone who thinks that they are Link… Maybe it wouldn't be such a smart idea to sleep at his camp. _She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around swing her bag. Dark Link dodge the bag.

"Sorry if I startled you"

"No I'm fine. Could we please head out? I am tired and don't know how far I'll be able to travel."

"Oh, of course", Link replied as he grabbed her hand. He began to pull her towards the lake. She pulled her hand out of his and stared at him.

"What are you doing, Link, aren't we going to your camp?"

"Yes, but we have to travel underwater to reach it"

Sheik could take her eyes off him. He was crazy. And now she began to worry about what he might do to her if she tried to leave, or if she went. A breeze blew past and she shivered. The lake appeared to have a mist coming off it. She sighed and slowly followed him into the water.

"Alright we are going to have to dive. Follow me", Link said as he dove into the warm waters. Sheik sank down into it and swam after him, keeping her distance incase he tried something funny. They entered a square hole and surfaced inside of the water temple.

"What are we doing in here"

"This is my home"

Anger began to build in her body and she rammed him into a wall, her grip tight on his tunic, "What do you mean you live in a temple? Do you have no respect for our religion? Do you think that you are a sage or something?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know… I've lived here all my life. I was created from evil that once lurked in here. I'm sorry", Link said as he place a hand on her hand. She let go of him, causing his to fall to his knees.

"I'm also sorry. I have a bad temper."

"It's fine. We all have to get our anger out at one time. But why haven't you tried to kill me yet? Since I'm evil and all."

"Because you said that 'evil that once lurked in here'. Which means that if you were evil you would have also been destroyed with it. And you had a chance to attack my right side with your sword."

"Oh well that's a relief, that you have some form of trust in me. Well come on now, I think you'll be wanting some sleep." He motioned for her to flow and the two traveled the mind boggling temple until they finally reached a grassy area. It was dark in the room, grass covered the floor, with a tree growing in the center of the room. Fireflies could be seen flying around. Sheik watched them float passed her. Dark Link sat down on a rock.

"You can sleep any where you want."

Sheik nodded and walled towards the center and let her bag and herself drop to the soft grass. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body was warm and the grass was like a pillow. A large yawn escaped her and she slowly began to fall to sleep. She could hear an ocarina being played, it's hallow whistle covered her like a blanket. Worries began to drift away and a light sleep fell onto her like a feather.

An hour later she heard Dark Link quietly move over to her. He had stopped playing his ocarina and had laid next to her. His odd behavior caused Sheik to open an eye. She felt his hand above her and land gracefully on her waist. Her eyes widen, he was touching her. She rolled on her side and looked at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Her face began to burn and she could help but return his smile with childish pleasure. She cautiously took off his hat and ran her shaking hand threw his soft hair.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Dark Link snuggled closer to her and the two fell into a dream know that they had found someone who cared.


	2. Rain Drops

Sheik awoke to silence. She looked at the ceiling and shivered. Dark Link's hand had passed over her skin gentle. His touch was warm like a ray of sun light. She began to run her hand threw his hair, his head lay quietly upon her breast. Her hand began to stroke his smooth jaw bone. He gave her a squeeze and snuggled once again against her. Sheik began to sit up but was pulled down by Link.

"It's to early to be getting up to leave. Please stay with me a little while long. I want this memory to last", Link begged as he grabbed onto her shirt. And so she laid there for hours drifting between sleep and thought.

Finally Dark Link sat up, pulling Sheik onto his lap, running his hand threw her hair. She hugged him and felt something rush threw her body and hit her heart straight on. Love. Her legs stood up by themselves and she wobbled until her head focused. She picked up her bag and started walking to the door. Link jumped up in surprise and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the castle."

"Why? You aren't going to tell the queen of my presents here are you?", his eyes sadden and he moved closer to her body, "You aren't like that are you?"

She smiled weakly, "No, I won't speak a word to anyone about you. But I must go and speak with Zelda about some personal issues. I'll come back right after I've finished."

"Let me at least see you off past the lake."

"You may do as you wish. But I would like the company"

Link smiled and the two walked side by side threw the many rooms and halls and other areas until the reached the spot where the had entered. The dove into the cool water and resurface in Hyrule lake. She swam to the shore with out a word spoken. Sheik began to clear herself of the extra water that was hanging on to her clothing. She looked at Link, who was looking up at the sky, than returned her eyes to her drying.

"You know I feel guilty leaving you here, by yourself. I want to take you but I'm not sure how people would react."

"I understand. And you shouldn't feel guilty, because I don't know what I'm missing. I should be the one feeling guilty if I mislead you last night…"

Sheik looked up at him in horror, though her face remain blank. She couldn't deny the fact that she had falling in love with him. She quickly looked back down and started ringing her moist skit, "Of course not."

"Okay good. I don't want you getting hurt."

Sheik picked up her bag and put on her shoes that she had left on the shore. The two walked to the old laboratory and stopped.

"I will return Link. I promise and when I do I will take you all over this country so that you may see with your own eyes it's wonders."

"Thank you Sheik. I will be awaiting your return."

"List for a harp", she grabbed his hands and pulled him into once last hug, "Until we meet again."

Sheik walked away letting her hands slip away from his. She walled threw the passage till she reached the gate. She threw her bag over the steel and climbed over it with ease. Then the climbed over the second one and headed towards Hyrule castle. She grass was dying and broke when Sheik stepped on it. No breeze, no shad, just her and the sun beating down upon her. A bird flew over head it's shadow gliding across the plans. She watched as the grass and rocks underneath passed underneath her, as if she was standing on a river traveling down stream.

"Hello, there. Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch."

Sheik looked up. The sun was setting and some how she had gotten into Lon Lon Ranch. She say Malon standing in front of her staring at her waiting for a reply.

"Uh, hello."

"You look puckered out. Would you like a drink of Lon Lon milk? On the house. Please step inside", she held the door open and Sheik walked in to what was not the Lon Lon bar, a popular spot among younger people. She took a set at a table near the door.

"I'll be right back, 'mkay?"

Sheik nodded and Malon walked over to the bar and filled a pint full of milk for her and brought it over. The glass was metal and burned Sheik's hands when she took a drink of it. When I go back for Dark Link I'll have to make sure he gets to try some of this. Malon had taken a seat next to her.

"So where' you from?"

"I was born in Karariko Village."

"Hmm, I've never seen you there. Yet you look familiar. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"I'm positive."

"Well I'm Malon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. And you are?"

"Sheik, one of the last of the Sheikans."

"Never heard of them. But anyways welcome."

"Wait before you leave, could I ask you a question?"

"You already have, but go ahead shoot."

"Has Queen Zelda left the castle yet?"

"No, no she hasn't. She's going to be leaving tomorrow.", Malon snapped her fingers and pointed at Sheik's face, "That's who you remind me of, Queen Zelda."

Sheik looked down at her glass, "Could I use one of your horses?"

"Well that could cost you a pretty rupee."

"Please, I don't have the money, but I must speak with Zelda, I'm one of her body guards."

Malon studied her for a moment, "No, I ain't that stupid. You're the third person how's tried to get a free horse off of me this week."

"But I really need it."

"Oh, and what proof of this do you have?"

"I don't have any, but please, I am begging of you. If not a horse, than at least a room."

Malon's face grew red, "If you think I am that much of fool that I will fall into you tricks you're wrong. I've worked too hard to let people like you destroy my reputation", she knocked the Lon Lon Milk on to the floor. Sheik jumped up and moves over to the door not exposing her back to Malon. Now everyone in the bar was watching.

"Get out you load of shit. You aren't even worthy of the worst cow's love!" And with that Sheik ran out of the bar. She laid her head against the side of the building and let out a sigh. She spotted the mill over in the back corner of the ranch and run stealthy to it keeping her guard up at all times. Finally she made it across the plan of moon light grass. She wobbled the knob and it open inward. She walked in and noticed the boxes of milk and a stake of hay. She shook her head and laid down in the hay and fell asleep for some hours.

Water droplets fell onto Sheik's face, making there way down her cheek, to her neck where they laid. She slowly turned on her side causing them to role down her shirt, causing her to shiver. Her eyes open slightly, hay poked at her face and she pulled herself from the heap. She forced herself up, brushing the dirt off and yanking the remaining straws of hay from her hair. Water poured in from outside and the door stood open a nudge showing the rain storm outside. Darkness still filled the sky and a bolt of lightning clashed into the horizon. Her bag laid on the ground next to her, partly opened. Sheik brought out a cape and put it on herself before re-closing the bag and walking out into the storm.

The mud underneath her was slippery and soggy. Several times it tried to suck Sheik's foot into the ground, yet it failed in it's attempt to get her caught by Malon. Slowly Sheik made her way to the barn and took a break under it. The lights were out in the main house, yet it creaked and shifted achingly. A bolt of lightning flashed as Sheik looked at one of the upper windows. She saw a figure standing in it, staring down at her.

Her eyes widen and she quickly ran for the exit. She slipped and covered her right side in mud. Horse hooves could be heard from behind and Sheik quickly climbed up the nearest tree.

A horse traveled underneath her with a hooded rider in command. The figure looked quickly around then turned there horse and rode back inside the farm.

Sheik took a deep breath and fell back on another branch. The storm began to die down. Sheik pulled a partially dry blanket over her and fell asleep in a sturdy tree.


	3. Sisters

****

Author's Note: Yes there is nudity in this chapter though nothing is described. Just a heads up for people.

A warm hand passed over Sheik's body causing her to turn on her side. Another hand ran threw her hair, petting her gentle. These hands… they were Dark Link's. Her hand grabbed on to the hand on her head and held it. He had followed her from his home. Though something didn't feel right. It didn't have a smooth leathery feel, but felt more like hers. Slowly her eyes opened to a white pillow on a soft bed in a stony room. She quickly pulled herself upward and came face to face with Zelda. Her heart was racing as she hugged her.

"Zelda, my sister. You scared and confused me", Sheik said with a smile. Her heart began to slow down, her breaths deep and unsure.

"What am I doing hear? Why haven't you left yet?"

Zelda gave a reassuring smile, "A man founded you out in Hyrule field, you where asleep but he was worried that you were injured so he brought you to me for healing. And that is why I haven't left because you are here, my sister. So now if you do not mind me asking, what has brought you back to Hyrule Castle?"

Sheik looked down, "There is a rip in my skin. Though it has not bled, it is a magical rip and I was afraid of it becoming larger. Please can you heal it?"

"Sheik I will need to see it."

Sheik nodded, her golden hair rising and falling. The white night gown that she had been put into pulled up uncovering white badges around her stomach. She continued to hold it up, while Zelda unwrapped the badges every so diligently. Slowly a rip could be seen, bright light spilled out onto Zelda's lap. Finally the badges released themselves from Sheik and Zelda threw them onto the floor. She placed a warm hand over the light, causing Sheik to tremble. Her eyes closed and she began to concentrate on the wound.

"You know I really am thankful that you have given me my own body so that I may travel around this world."

Zelda's hand moved off Sheik's body and she looked down at the scarlet covers, "Yes well I thought that you shouldn't have to be trapped her for the rest of you're life like myself. I to wish to see the world again, but I doubt that I will ever be giving that chance again."

Sheik let the night gown fall back on her and turned to look at Zelda, "I know it is hard, I've been with you for a year now. But you have done so much to bring faith back to our people. We can never thank you and Link enough for that. Maybe someday when you have your child, you can take them to see the world as we once saw it. You could see even more than you were allowed. But right now you are still need to help balance everything back out."

Zelda nodded and pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet. She straighten her dress, pressing the wrinkles out and away with her silky gloves. She looked at Sheik, studying her features.

"Sheik, how did you know I was pregnant?"

"I could feel it, sister. They way you have been acting so motherly, your gentle and yet cautious touch."

Zelda nodded, "Sheik, I'm not married yet… Link and I had our romantic experience awhile ago and yet we are to be wed soon. That is why I am leaving. It is going to be very quite and low key. Nobody else knows this except for yourself and a few others. So I am asking you now Sheik, will you be my child's guarding, as Impa was once mine?"

"Of course I will sister. I am happy for you and yet sad about your choice. But I will believe that you were following your heart and that's all that matters."

Zelda smiled and hugged Sheik tightly in her arms, "Thank you Sheik. You truly are my sister", Zelda said as she released Sheik, "Please rest, I will have my tailor come and make you something more suitable to wear. I myself have something I need to attend to but I will come see you later in the day."

Zelda nodded to Sheik and opened the wooden door and let herself threw it. A guard could be seen on the other side. The door closed and Sheik was left alone. Her legs dropped over the side of the bed and she stood on the cold stone floor. Zelda had forgotten to tell her about the rip. She made her way over to a mirror and pulled off the white night gown her back to the reflection. Her head turned and she looked at the wound in the mirror, light glowed threw a narrow crack that was held together by what looked like purple marks horizontal to it. She sighed and wondered if that would hold it.

A knock echoed from the door. Sheik quickly pulled the gown from off the ground a threw it on herself and quickly ran to the door. An old woman stood in the door way, her face was shaped with a beauty of old age and she leaned on a wooden cane. Sheik moved out of the way and the woman walked in. She carried in her other arm an wicker basket that looked too heavy for her fragile structure. She placed it in a chair and began to shuffle around in it.

"Alight arms out and tummy in, it's measuring time Lady Sheik."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheik rode slowly threw the newly rebuilt market, watching people place bids on various items. Their yells and the other sounds from the market seem to make a music by themselves.

Her eyes was caught by a man and a woman who seemed to be fight about something. The woman threw something down on the ground and slapped the man. His eyes glowed and he yelled at her as she walked off. The man stood there for some moments then left himself.

Curiosity got the best of her and jumped off her horse and walked over to the place were the feuding couple had been standing. A silver ring laid on the ground shining in the sun light. Dark shoes appeared next to the ring cover by a blue skit. Sheik looked up at the person as the smiled at the ground.

"It's always a shame when a couple breaks up."

"Yes it is."

"But what's worse is not even know if you have a chance with someone."

The woman's gaze fell on Sheik.

"You memories linger on a dark man, someone you wish to be with."

"How do you know?"

"No the question is why haven't you told him how you feel. What love I feel coming from you is overwhelming, so much that it might injure you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say, lets see what the bones think, hmm?"

Sheik stared at her. She was a witch, yet she seemed to know much. Her head nodded and the woman shook a bag. Clanking noise came from it and she spilling it's bones out. She quietly read over them, taking care not to mess up.

"Hmm this is quite odd. I am having troubles read it."

Sheik suddenly became over come with fear. What if her future showed something about hurt in a relation. She quickly ran to her horse and rode out of the town as fast as she could. Tears fell from her eyes and were sent away with the wind. She didn't want to know. And yet she knew that she needed to tell Dark Link how she felt. She hurried over to Hyrule lake, leaping over the iron fences with her horse.

Hard and hard she push her horse until she had sight of the lake. She slowed the horse down and jumped off the back pulling her harp off the horse and with her. She landed in a kneel and slowly stood up. Sadden and slow the song she played on her harp, stopping herself several times before start for fear. Fear of being denied and hurt. And so she wait for the appearance of Dark Link Yet he did not appear.

Something wasn't right. Where was he? Why hadn't he appeared? Sheik over plucked a sting on the harp and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that it wasn't a good thing.


End file.
